


Devil's Trap

by kuncookingfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Chenle being the best and worst thing in Kun's life, Demons, Getting Together, M/M, Some cute moments, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, bad bad smut, horribly written sex scene, i tried guys, plotting against Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuncookingfairy/pseuds/kuncookingfairy
Summary: Kun summons a demon for Doyoung and his brother Jeno during their investigation. The demon decides to overstay his welcome.





	Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of Supernatural lately and got this idea (I mean binging...how am I on season 5 already?) and thought that the JohnKun tag is dry enough. I know I have a lot of stories that I have just started or haven't quite finished yet but I needed to write this one shot while I was inspired.
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me how you like this story~~

“Are you sure you should add that much? You didn’t even measure it.”

 

Kun sighed. The demon had overstayed his welcome weeks ago, but the pesky thing wouldn’t go away. It all started out with Kun helping his long-standing friend Doyoung and his younger brother Jeno with their battle against the supernatural. They had asked Kun to summon a demon with a specific sigil for questioning. However, the demon summoned had nothing to do with whatever their investigation was about. Seeing the demon wasn’t a threat in his house, he simply allowed him out of the protection spells set up and the demon intrigued by his power and the two brothers, decided to stick around.

 

“I’ve been making these charms and potions for years and even if I hadn’t, I’ve been cursed with this magic and wouldn’t be able to make a mistake even if I wanted to.” Kun sighed continuing to stir the potion that he was currently working on.

 

“Why do you keep insisting on that your gifts are a curse?” The demon questioned resting his head on the witch's shoulder. “Humans have sold their souls for much less power.”

 

“Yes, but having it grow through your ancestors, I thankfully get to keep my soul, but if I don’t use it bad things can happen again.”

 

“What happened last time?” The demon questioned.

 

“Listen, demon-“ Kun started.

 

“Johnny.”

 

“-what?”

 

“You could at least call me by a name.”

 

“That’s not even your name.”

 

“Well, I can’t tell you my name. You’ll have power over me.” Johnny began throwing a wink to Kun. “Who knows what you’ll do with me.”

 

Johnny was very happy with himself while the other busied himself with his task with a blush on his face. He sat down on the bar stool at the island the shorter was working on and put his head into his palm. He carefully observed the witch. The shorter had soft brown hair that laid gently over his forehead. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that would sparkle when helping others. Johnny still wasn’t sure if the sparkle was natural or was the magic coursing through the smaller’s body. He liked how the younger’s body fit so well into his own. How easily the other was flustered. How much the other cares for everyone. Johnny was broken from his thoughts when the door burst open.

 

“Kun-ge!” A voice called. When the person entered it was a smaller boy around 17 years old. He stopped and looked at Johnny surprised to see him. “Johnny hyung!”

 

"...hey..." Johnny greeted 

 

“Chenle! What are you doing here so early? Don’t you have school?” Kun said frowning. He looked at the calendar to make sure he got the days right. Chenle usually had extracurricular after school so it was odd he was here so early.

 

“All extracurricular activities were cancelled due to some accidents at school.”

 

“Oh no, I hope everyone is okay,” Kun replied going back to his potion.

 

“Ge. There were some...supernatural accidents. No one is hurt yet, but I think we should call Doyoung hyung and Jeno Hyung.” Chenle said sitting down next to Johnny.

 

“What?” Kun said taking the potion off the heat. He leaned on the counter crossing his arms. “What do you think it is?”

 

“ Maybe a spirit or a poltergeist,” Chenle said deep in thought. “Perhaps demonic?”

 

“Demonic?” Kun questioned looking to Johnny.

 

“ Don’t look at me! I have better things to do than to terrorize children at a school.”

 

“No, I mean. Do you think you could check it out? You would know if it’s another demon right?”

 

“I could. But what would I get out of this?” Johnny smirked. “Are you ready to make a deal with me?”

 

“No, never mind. “ Kun said turning around to check the potion that was cooling. It had to be bottled up before it got too cold.

 

“How about if Kun-ge lets you take him out for dinner?” Chenle suggested. Chenle has never seen his ge whip around so fast in the past few years he had known him.

 

“Chenle!”

 

“That is also a good idea. I accept these terms.” Johnny smiled ruffling the youngest hair.

 

“Hold up wait a minute,” Kun said blushing. He pushed the sleeves of his brown cardigan up further on his forearms. “I didn’t agree to this.”

 

“Oh yeah. Don’t you have to seal the deal with a handshake or something?” Chenle interrupted again. Kun had never wanted to disown the child so much before. He swore Chenle would be the death of him.

 

“Well, every demon has a different way to seal a deal. Handshakes are not really my thing.” Johnny said turning his gaze to Kun,  slowing bringing his gaze up to the man’s body.

 

“How do you seal a deal then Johnny hyung?” Chenle inquired.

 

“Why, with a kiss of course. Not a marriage, church kiss either. A proper one.” Johnny smiled.

 

“Alright ge pucker up. You heard him.” Chenle smiled turning to look at Kun, who’s face looked roughly like the colour of freshly spilt lambs blood.

 

“I didn’t agree to this, so no. “ Kun said reaching for his phone to send a text to Doyoung. “Doyoung will be able to handle it, whatever it is.”

 

“What about until he gets here?” Chenle questioned.

 

“Yeah. What if someone gets hurt?” Johnny chimed in.

 

“Listen, demon-“

 

“Johnny!”

 

“....Johnny. I’m sure everything will be fine.” Kun said. Capping the potion and turning around, however, the demon was already there towering over him and looking down at him. He moved back until his lower back met the counter. The demon then put his arms on either side of the shorter effectively trapping him in place. “I-I never agreed to a deal.”

 

“I will check on the school for demonic or other supernatural activity in exchange for taking you out for dinner,” Johnny stated, eyes turning to a bright green colour. “This is a binding contract, nothing else but eating dinner together. You know I have to keep up my part of the deal.”

 

Kun knew all about demons and their rules. He also knew about how they would trick humans into selling their soul. But he also knew that a deal was a deal and demons never break contract.

 

“Dinner at that new ramen place.”

 

“What about burgers?” Johnny suggested. Kun simply raised his eyebrow at him. “The ramen place sounds great.”

 

Kun sighed, looking up at the demon again. It was a simple deal and Doyoung would be by soon to figure out the situation. Kun lifted himself up to press a kiss to the demon’s lips. The demon pushed back and lightly bit the witches bottom lip. Kun tried to pull away and to tell the demon off for biting him when the taller swiftly snuck his tongue in through his parted lips. He was then lifted into the counter and pushed back to the cupboards. Kun kissed back lightly, but Johnny wasn’t having any of it. He coaxed the other's tongue to meet his. The demon’s hands came up, one to cup his face and one to kneed his upper thigh. Kun let a small moan escape as the demon finally pulled away after place one kiss on the pulse point in his neck.

 

“Alright, a deal’s a deal.” Johnny smiles looking to the witch sat on the counter.

 

“It’s a good thing I had already bottled that potion or else you’d be in some deep trouble.” Kun breathed. His lungs still taking in air to replace what was stolen.

 

“Oh god, it’s like watching your parents make out. I’m never going to be able to get rid of that image.” Chenle complained hand covering his face.

 

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Face the consequences.” Kun sigh pushing himself off the counter and tried to busy himself to hide his blush.

 

“I’ll pop by the school tonight to see if I can sense something and hang around tomorrow.” Johnny smiled. He quickly back hugged the shorter. “Don’t wait up for me!”

 

“As if I would...” Kun grumbled. But he knew the demon was already gone.

 

 

~

 

 

Kun spent the evening cleaning up from the day before retiring to the living room to read. Chenle had homework to do and the demon was still out. It was weird to not have the demon lying on the couch, watching tv. He had gotten used to the noise and the other’s company. He felt a little sleepy, looking over to the clock he saw that it wasn’t that late at all. He decided some tea would help keep him awake until an appropriate time to go to bed. Maybe hear what the demon has discovered. He was almost to the kitchen when he felt something. He stopped walking, he tried to sense where the feeling was coming from. He hesitantly continued toward the kitchen. He had just entered the kitchen when he felt something behind him, it was different from the first feeling. He quickly turned around and bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was Johnny.

 

“Johnny, Jesus! You scared me! Why didn’t you enter the house like a normal person?” Kun gasped lightly hitting the taller’s chest.

 

“But I’m not a normal person.” He laughed.

 

“Still-“ Kun stopped abruptly. There it was again. That _feeling_.

 

“What is it?” Johnny asked. He saw the other’s eyes were wide and unblinking. His breathing was steady, however something very unnatural was happening. “Chenle! Chenle, come here.”

 

“Johnny hyung. What’s up?” He asked as he came down the stairs. As soon as he saw his ge he knew what was wrong. “He’s seeing something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sometimes Kun ge has visions or premonitions. He can see possible futures. Sometimes possible pasts. I think it’s linked to the old magic in his ancestry. “ Chenle said.

 

“Well, what do we do?” Johnny asked. He had never seen a human have such a state while having visions.

 

“Just let him ride it out. He usually isn’t gone for more than 5 minutes during the day. Nighttime he can see longer. “ Chenle replied. “He might be drained when he comes back. Let me put on the kettle.”

 

Johnny has stood there with Kun’s hands still holding his arms. He noticed that the other had started to sweat a little. He felt the other’s fingernails dig into his skin through the fabric of his jacket. Then the smaller’s eyes fell closed and his body started to fall. The demon moved quickly to turn the other around so Kun’s back met his chest. He wrapped an arm around the witch’s middle, then pulling his legs up and adjusted him so he was carrying bridal. He walked into the living room and laid the man gently on the couch.

 

“I made tea!” Chenle exclaimed bringing a tray with three cups on saucers and a teapot. As soon as he saw Kun, he quickly placed the tray on the table and went to the older’s side. “Kun ge!”

 

“He’s just passed out. He’ll be up soon.”

 

“He’s never passed out from a day vision before. He must have seen something big.”

 

“What? How many visions does he have?”

 

“A few every few days. You might have seen him space out and then come back? That’s his day time visions.” Chenle explained. Johnny thought that made sense as he often saw the younger space out the window or while bringing his cup of tea to his lips. He must have been getting glances of things. The same happened during the interrogation that Kun gave Johnny when they met. It was right before he released the demon from the binding that he spaced out looking into the demon’s eyes. He must have seen that Johnny had nothing to do with whatever the two brothers were investigating at the time. He was about to mention something to Chenle when he saw the other stir awake.

 

“Kun!”

 

“Kun ge!”

 

“What happened?” Kun asked slowly getting up. Johnny helped him to sit upright on the couch and Chenle handed him a cup of tea. He took it slowly.

 

“You has a vision and then passed out,” Chenle informed him.

 

“But. I didn’t see anything...” Kun responded.

 

“What..?”

 

“Has this ever happened before?” Johnny asked.

 

“No. Never.” Kun answered. “How strange. Something must be blocking my sight. Let’s have some tea and then go to bed. I think we all have a big day tomorrow.”

 

“Kun ge...” Chenle started. The older smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’ll wake up early and make some protection charms and do a cleanse and see if that fixes the problem.”

 

 

~

 

 

The next morning Chenle headed to school and Johnny went with him. Kun had the morning alone for the first time since the demon arrived. He quickly went through the motions of his daily routine. He made some extra protection charms and hex bags for luck for when Doyoung and Jeno would come. He also decided that he should probably set up one of the spare bedrooms upstairs for when the two arrived. He received a text from Doyoung that morning saying that the two would roll into town around sunset and would stop by for some information before heading to check out the school. He knew that Chenle had probably cast a protection spell on himself before going to school, but Kun felt that the addition of a hex bag wouldn't hurt. So, he cleaned up his morning's work and headed out to the school to catch the younger on his lunch break. He texted the younger to meet him in the courtyard so he could drop everything off. He didn't want to give the younger a hex bag in front of his friends since he didn't think Chenle had disclosed information about his family quite yet. All his friends knew was that Kun was his older brother that he moved in with while his parents were overseas working. Everyone knew that Kun studied "medicine" and provided "ancient medicine" and alternative healing methods. 

 

"Kun-ge!" Chenle called out as he ran towards the older. He could see that the younger's friends trailed behind him.

 

"Kun hyung! Hello!" a chorus of greetings came from what he could see to be Jaemin, Donghyuk, Mark, and Jisung.

 

"Hello everyone!" Kun greeted.

 

"Did you bring more of your delicious cookies hyung?" Jisung asked.

 

"Yah, Park Jisung! Don't be so rude." Mark scolded.

 

"It's fine, I actually did have some extra cookies that I made." He smiled as he handed the packed box over to the youngest of the group. He turned back to Chenle and slipped the hex bag into the other's backpack. "How is your day going? Anything....exciting happen?"

 

" One of the guys from the football team was tackled down by...everyone and broke his arm." Jaemin spoke up, mouth with half a cookie still in it. "It was so bizarre, it was like they were in a trance or something. They didn't even remember the play."

 

"Oh really? That is very odd." Kun said faking his shock. Seemed like the school was suffering from a mass possession or perhaps something else, something stronger. "Have you seen-"

 

"Johnny hyung! Over here!" Chenle called out waving his arms to grab the taller's attention. The taller noticed the group and started to walk towards them.

 

"Who, is THAT?" Jaemin asked, looking at the man walking towards him. 

 

"Settle down, that's Kun ge's boyfriend." Chenle chastised. Kun flushed and looked towards the ground. He was about to deny, when the taller sauntered up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

 

"Kun! Imagine seeing you here! I was just thinking about you!" Johnny smiled looking around to see the teenagers staring at him. "Hey kids, what's up?"

 

"Johnny hyung, these are my friends. Everyone this is Johnny hyung." Chenle introduced. He went around and introduced everyone. 

 

"Nice to meet you." Johnny greeted, still hanging off Kun. "Well, Kun and I have some stuff to do. So, we'll catch you at home kid."

 

Johnny smiled at the group before steering Kun away from them towards the exit of the school. 

 

"Wait, I wasn't done..." Kun started.

 

"Yes, you were. Let's go." Johnny cut him off still pulling him away. Kun quickly turned around to say goodbye to Chenle.

 

"Bye Chenle! I'll see you after school." Kun called out. He struggled to keep up with Johnny's hold on him. "Hey, where are we going?"

 

"We need to talk,"Johnny said puling Kun off campus and into the nearest coffee shop. He scanned around and found the most secluded spot. After pulling the chair out and making Kun sit down, he swiftly sat in the seat across from him. 

 

"So, what's up?" Kun asked looking at the menu. 

 

"Well, I can definitely say there's something up. Now what exactly it is, I am unsure of." Johnny replied. He swiftly looked up at the menu and then turned back to face Kun. "Let me get us some drinks. What will you have? Tea? I know you don't drink a lot of coffee. Messes with the magic."

 

" Yeah, I'll have a peppermint tea," Kun said taking out his phone. He saw that he had a text from Doyoung saying that they had to make a stop before coming to his house. 

 

"Alright. Be right back." Johnny said before heading to the register. 

 

"Okay," Kun said as he wrote out a text message to Doyoung saying that he would be waiting for him.  _That demon still around?_ Kun blushed reading the message. He typed out his reply that the demon was indeed still around and that they had looked into whatever was happening here.  _What did you trade for his help? I know he didn't offer his help for free._  There was no way that Kun could tell Doyoung what had happened. Not only would the other yell at him for messing with demons but he would tease him to no end. He was trying to come up with a response when Johnny placed their drinks on the table. 

 

_"_ Any word from Doyoung?" Johnny asked.

 

"Yeah, he said he should be in town by sunset," Kun replied. He took his drink to sip at it.

 

"Well, we have some time to kill. So what shall we do until then?" Johnny questioned sipping at his iced Americano.

 

"I should probably prepare some more charms and hex bags for when the other two get here." Kun sighed putting his phone in his pocket.

 

"What about we relax for a bit. We have some time until you have to start making that." Johnny said trying to get Kun to stay seated for a little longer.

 

"Umm...well, I guess," Kun said fidgeting in his seat. He hadn't really spent a lot of the time with the demon when there weren't any other distractions lingering around. He didn't really know what demons talked about, the only other demon he had ever met was the one that his father had dealt with when he was younger. He looked from the demon sat in front of him to around the cafe. 

 

"So, what's the plan?" Johnny asked stirring his drink around in his cup.

 

"Well once Doyoung gets into town-" Kun started.

 

"No, not that. Our date!" Johnny smirked seeing how flustered the other got. " You always keep talking about Doyoung, is there something there?"

 

"No, I-" Kun started, blushed the smaller. How could he talk about his crush on Doyoung? No one knew about it. No one. Chenle hadn't even caught on and he's a bright kid. There was also that one time, they had one too many and got a bit....frisky....

 

"Don't lie to me. I can tell that...something went down between you two." Johnny said making eye contact with the other. "You smelled of him the first time we met."

 

"What do you mean?" Kun questioned. 

 

"You know what I mean," Johnny responded, eyes darkening. "Maybe partaking in a bit of the ol' in and out? Some acts of darkness? Bedroom rodeo?"

 

"Please stop!" Kun said putting his head into his hands. He really should have banished the demon when he had the chance. 

 

"Alright, let's calm down." Johnny said, running his hands over Kun's forearms. He noticed that the lights had started flickering when Kun had gone into distress. "You're letting off some magic and it's causing some interference." 

 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," Kun said closing his eyes and concentrating on his magical force. "I need some air."

 

Both got up and left the cafe, Kun stood against the wall of the alley trying to focus on keeping everything under control. Johnny gave the other some space, but after a few minutes, he couldn't stay away. He caged the other in with his arms and swiftly brought his lips to the shorter. He gently coaxed the other's mouth open, to which Kun eagerly responded. Nothing but Johnny was running through Kun's mind, all he could focus on was Johnny. Kun could feel the magical tension in his body slowly untwist and relax. Johnny moved his hands from the wall to cup the shorter's face, he felt arms wrap around his neck. Johnny felt that Kun's breathing was becoming too shallow and too his mouth away from the other's to let him catch his breath. Kun took a few deep breaths before pulling the taller back down. Johnny wasn't complaining, the affection was nice however, it was time to stop as the afternoon was passing. He pulled away from the shorter again and pressed their foreheads together.

 

"Hey, you're okay," Johnny whispered. He threaded his fingers through the younger's hair as Kun's breathing evened out. "That's right. There you go."

 

"I feel, much more relaxed," Kun whispered. "What happened? What did you do?"

 

"I may have transferred some of your magic to me to help," Johnny muttered watching Kun open his eyes and stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes that belonged to the witch. 

 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice called down the alleyway. Both men turned to look and saw a man taller than Kun, but shorter than Johnny. As he came closer, Kun could see that the man was quite handsome, not as handsome as Johnny, but definitely handsome. He had ashy, purple hair and dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. Johnny looked confused for a moment before realizing who was standing before him.

 

"Jaehyun..."

 

"Johnny, fancy meeting you here." Jaehyun smiled as he walked closer to the two. Johnny slowly moved Kun behind him to stand in between Kun and the newcomer. Kun grabbed the back of Johnny's shirt to peek around the taller. " And, who's this."

 

"Nothing of interest to you, I'm sure," Johnny said making sure he was covering the smaller completely. 

 

"No, I'm very interested. Don't hold out on me, now." Jaehyun smiled again, using his powers to bring the smaller one in front of him. "Hmmmm let me see here. Human, but there's something more here. Magic?"

 

"Let him go, he's useless to you," Johnny said remaining calm. Kun wanted to turn and look at Johnny, but with the force, Jaehyun had put on him, he couldn't move. Jaehyun drew his attention from Kun to look at the other demon.

 

"That is true, but he's something to you and he's connected to the hunters. So, I am indeed interested." Jaehyun said walking around the smaller. "A witch huh? We all know a witch is just a demon's whore."

 

"I'm no whore." Kun mustered up, albeit quietly. Jaehyun swiftly came back to face him, he looked the shorter in the eyes, smirking before straightening up and releasing Kun from his hold. "So what exactly is it you want?"  

 

"Oh, there are many things I want." Jaehyun smiled. He walked around the human a few times before reaching in and pulling the smaller to his chest. "How about you make a deal with me and we can have some fun together?"

 

"Alright, I think if your business is here is done then you should get going. The hunters are on their way." Johnny warned.

 

"That's what I am hoping. I've been looking for them for a while." Jaehyun said pushing Kun back towards Johnny. "It's hard to find hunters when they have a powerful witch on their side. Thanks to your whore here, they've been flying under the radar for a while."

 

"Can you please stop calling me a whore?" Kun whispered. Johnny wrapped the smaller in his arms and rubbed his hands along his back.

 

"Listen whatever beef you have with the brothers, leave him out of it." Johnny said moving away from the other demon.

 

"No, you listen, don't act so high and mighty. Does he even know what you are?" Jaehyun asked walking closer to to Johnny, looking down to the boy in his arms.

 

"I'm a demon, he knows that," Johnny said. 

 

"Sure, wait until you tell him the truth," Jaehyun smirked. Then, he was gone.

 

"Well, that went well." Kun sighed. 

 

"I mean, it could have been worse. Jaehyun is a pretty powerful demon." Johnny sighed. "What does he want with your hunter friends though?"

 

"That's a good question. I was asked to make some hex bags to hide them from demons and I did. I don't tend to ask too many questions." Kun sighed as well. 

 

"Alright, let's head home. We should probably warn them what is coming. " Johnny said grabbing the smaller's hand and pulling him from the ally.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go home." Kun nodded.

 

 

~

 

 

Once home Kun, decided that some tea was in order after meeting with Jaehyun. Johnny sat on one of the bar stools at the counter watching the other. Kun had remarked how the two brothers would be arriving any minute and decided to have tea ready. He readied the teapot and poured two cups out. Knowing that the demon didn't take milk or sugar, he simply mixed his own tea and brought both cups to the counter.

 

"Why do you add sugar to your tea, when you're sweet enough?" Johnny asked. Waiting for the other to stutter or blush at his words. Instead what he got was a lap full of the other.

 

"Because I know you like me sweet," Kun said before ducking down to meet his lips with the other. He pulled away and whispered, "I think I have some extra magic I need to get rid of, think you can help."

 

"I think I can," Johnny said smiling while diving back in. Hands roamed bodies and Johnny slipped his hands under the smaller's cardigan and shirt. He grabbed the witches small waist and massaged the skin there. Kun opened his mouth in a moan, to which Johnny took his chance to invade the other's mouth. Kun responded to the kiss and met the older with just as must intensity. Johnny felt the smaller's hand creep down from his shoulder, to his pectoral and down to his crotch. He was getting quite hard and the witches hand massaging his dick was definitely helping him on his way. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else, hmmm?"

 

"Well, it seems to me that we walked in at the wrong moment." a voice broke the two apart. Kun looked over his shoulder from where he was perched on Johnny's lap to see that Doyoung was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

"Doyoung, you're here..." Kun trailed off to look outside to see that it was still daytime out. He looked back to the hunter, still sat on the demon's lap. "...early. I wasn't expecting you until sundown."

 

"Yeah, the thing we had to do before stopping in finished...early," Doyoung said. "So, we decided to come on by. I hope that you're not too...busy."

 

"Kun hyung! Johnny hyung!" a voice called out. Kun saw Jeno duck under his brother's arm and enter into the kitchen. "Finally hyungs!"

 

"What do you mean finally?"Johnny asked.

 

"Chenle has been keeping me updated." Jeno smiled, looking at the picture he took on his phone, then moving to sit down to the counter on the other side of the demon. "Wait till he sees these."

 

"These? You took more than one?" Kun asked half panicked. He would never hear the end of it if the younger saw the photos. "Jeno, please."

 

" No way hyung, the group chat is going to be so happy when they see these." Jeno smiled again, holding up his phone showing the group chat with the photos he just sent. "Hyung can I have some tea? You know it's my favourite!"

 

"Sure. I have it brewed and waiting. The usual?" Kun asked sliding off the taller's lap and going to get more teacups and saucers. He assumed that Doyoung would have the usual as well. He made sure that the tea had the usual properties as well as some magical ones. He always infused the hunter's tea with some health supplements as well as some protection, such as anti-possession and luck. As skilled as the two were at hunting the supernatural, their luck was never the best. Kun had lost track the number of times that he had to stitch the two up after their missions. As well as the number of times he had to reset bones. 

 

"Would you like some help?" Johnny asked walking up behind the witch and hooking his chin over the other's shoulder, counting the number of rotations that the other made and hearing the whispering of a spell. When Kun finished his incantation, he added in two sugar cubes and smiled at the taller.

 

"It's okay, I'm all done." Kun grabbed the two saucers and turned around. Doyoung had taken up the vacated seat next to Jeno and had shrugged off his jacket. "So, we've found out what's been happening here."

 

"We?" Doyoung asked eyes flying up to meet the witches. "Not only are you fucking a demon, but you're working with one too?"

 

"Hyung! Don't be mean! It's not his fault you're an emotional wreck that can't commit." Jeno sighed sipping his tea. 

 

"I have cookies Jeno, would you like some?" Kun asked ignoring Doyoung. He knew that the other was brash and direct, but this interaction takes the cake. To be honest, the accusation that he made mixed with the intensity of the look he gave him did hurt. After everything, he had done for the other. What he gave him.

 

"Yes please hyung! Ignore my brother here, he's an idiot." Jeno said giving his brother a look. Kun simply smiled and turned around to get the cookies that he had made from the cupboard. He felt Johnny's hand at his lower back rubbing comfort into him. He shot the taller a small smile before putting enough cookies for the two brothers and turning around to put the plate in between them. Jeno pulled the plate towards him, grabbed a cookie and then pushed the plate to the other side of him away from Doyoung. The older brother shot the other a look, to which Jeno simply raised an eyebrow before sipping some more of his tea. "Rude people don't deserve Kun hyung's cookies."

 

"So tell us, what are we dealing with here?" Doyoung asked.

 

"A demon named Jaehyun is in town and he's been looking for you," Kun replied. " I think the school stuff was just a way to lure you here. He knew about me but because all the protections on this house and me he hard time locating me."

 

"That would make sense. That's who we were looking for when we initially summoned him by accident." Doyoung said nodding his head to Johnny. 

 

"So, what are you going to do? How have you got mixed up with this demon?" Kun questioned leaning on the counter, drinking the last of his tea. 

 

"Let's just say we helped ruined some big plans of his and now he's out for revenge," Doyoung replied finishing his tea as well. 

 

"Doyoung hyung also-" Jeno started.

 

"Alright, let's go get ready to face the demon," Doyoung interjected. He saw that the other was finished and got up pulling the younger with him. "We'll be back later."

 

"What was that about?" Kun wondered.

 

"I have no idea." Johnny admitted. 

 

 

~

 

 

The two brothers had left and Kun had given them new hex bags to protect them during their mission. Chenle had come home after school and decided that tonight was the night for their date, and wouldn't let Kun using the excuse of Doyoung  _potentially_ needing help to deter him. The younger had insisted that the older need a make over and told Johnny to get ready and that his ge will meet him at the restaurant. Johnny pouted and whined about not getting to see Kun until dinner. Chenle got started on some beauty spells and decided that the older need a change in his image. 

 

Johnny looked at his watch again. It was 7:05. They had agreed to meet at 7:00. Johnny was just about to text the other when Kun walked in. Johnny had to physically close his mouth. The other showed up wearing a black high collar shirt, a red line going down the collar. This was paired with a black suit jacket, black dress pants and black shoes. From head to toe, the other was gorgeous. Then, his hair. Oh Lucifer, his hair. Chenle had definitely gotten much better at magic, the witches hair was now a pale blonde and styled off his forehead. Johnny made a mental note to take the younger witch out for ice cream or whatever it was the kids were into these days. 

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Chenle wouldn't let me leave until he was satisfied. 

 

"No, it's fine. You look..." Johnny started getting up to pull out the chair for the younger. 

 

" I look weird, I know," Kun said looking down at the table. 

 

"Weird is definitely not the word I would use. I would perhaps choose gorgeous, perfection or angelic." Johnny smiled sitting back down across from the other. He felt very satisfied when he saw the other blush. 

 

"Stop, please. I know that there are other more suited for you. Better than me." Kun sighed looking at the menu.

 

"That might be, but they're not who I'd choose," Johnny said deciding on his order. He noticed from over his menu, how the now blonde man's blush darkened. 

 

The night went smoothly and the two realized that they got along quite well. There was still a nagging feeling in the back of Kun's mind about what Jaehyun had said mixed with the fear that Johnny was here just to make a deal for his soul. He pushed it down and decided to try and enjoy his time in the company of something that actually would want him and appeared to care about him. He knew whatever was between him and Doyoung, was more like a one-time thing rather than some commitment. He knew how the other would look for physical support to help deal with the kind of life that he was leading for him and his brother. He knew how sorry the man was for having put his brother through the life of moving around and having no one to rely on or to be friends with except his brother. That was until he had met Doyoung for the first time. It was actually funny how Doyung initially wanted to kill Kun believing he was working with demons and using his magic for evil. Especially when looking at his family line. It was true that Kun came from a powerful magical family, but the goodness of his mother's blood helped to keep the darkness at bay. As well, the fact that he used his magic (mostly) for good helped to change the hunter's mind. From then on the two developed a good relationship. Doyoung would pick up rare ingredients on their travels and Kun would provide the brothers with help with the occult. It was a pretty good relationship that started to develop a little past friendship. One night after a few drinks, after Jeno had been attacked pretty bad and Kun had patched him up. Kun had joined Doyoung in some drinking that night to help console the other, and I guess Kun consoled him in more than one way. Kun had given the other not only his virginity but also his heart. After that night, he realized that it would never work between them and slowly Kun started collecting his heart back. However, would he be able to give it away again?

 

The two had finished eating and decided to head home, have some tea and see where the night took them. Johnny took over the tea making this time allowing the other to sit and rest from the day. Kun watched the others back as he went about making tea. This was the first time anyone he has met or involved himself with has make him tea. It was so strange that all his life, he was warned to stay away from demons. They would love to get their hands on his soul for the amount of pure grown magic that was held within it. He knew that letting the demon stay so long was bad, and worse he had kissed, dated and got handsy with him. Was he in the process of selling his soul? Could the demon even love him or was this pure lust. He wanted to push all the negative thoughts that had flooded back, however, all these thoughts vanished when he saw the other turn around and give him that smile everything melted away. 

 

"Here you are good sir. One fresh cup of tea." Johnny smiled placing the cup and saucer in front of the shorter. 

 

"Thank you, I hope you know how to brew tea properly." Kun teased. Johnny gave him a shocked look and put his hands over his heart.

 

"To think, that I would know how to brew you a proper cup of tea. I am wounded." Johnny exclaimed before breaking out into a small laugh. "Just drink it, if it's garbage then you can throw it away."

 

"And waste some good tea, I think not." It was Kun's turn to act shocked. He blew on the hot liquid and then took a few sips. It wasn't as strong as he liked it, but it wasn't too bad.

 

"So, how does it taste?" asked the taller. He was a little twitchy and Kun could tell that the other was waiting for an answer of praise. Hoping that the blonde man would like it. 

 

"It tastes good. Not as strong as I usually make mine, but still a fine cup." Kun smiled teasing the other. 

 

"Well, that's good." Johnny smiled drinking some of his own. The two talked a little more in the kitchen and once the tea was done, Kun got up to rinse the cups. "Let me."

 

"Are you still thirsty?" Kun asked noticing that Johnny hadn't bought his own cup to the sink. He saw the taller to him with a dark look in his eyes.

 

" I am thirsty, but not for tea." He said closing the gap between them. They stared into each other's eyes before meeting halfway. There was nothing sweet or romantic about the kiss they shared, both of their minds too clouded by lust.

 

Before Kun knew it, Johnny's hands went from cupping his face to cupping his ass. The taller then lifted the other up and Kun's legs automatically wrapped around the taller's waist and his arms around the taller's neck. Kun let out a slight moan when he felt his back meet the wall. Johnny could sense that the other was running out of breath and moved to his neck. He decided that he loved the sounds the smaller made and decided to suck more marks into the pale neck in front of him. He could feel himself and the man in his arms grow harder. He broke away from Kun's neck hearing a whimper of protest. He looked up to the blonde man's face and saw that he was panting, lips wet and eyes dark.

 

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Johnny suggested. He saw the other nod, he went to let the other down, but he clung tight.

 

"Come one, you can hold me up, you can take me to my room, don't you think?" Kun breathed, going to suck at the taller's neck.

 

"Babe, I don't want to-uh- drop you," Johnny said followed by a moan. Kun pulled back to look him in the eyes, and with a small glint, simply replied. 

 

"You won't"

 

Johnny had successfully made it up the stairs, which surprised even him. He did have to stop a few times on the way up as the man in his arms had sucked a little too hard on a few spots on his neck. He knew they would both be quite the sight in the morning if the marks on Kun's neck and Kun's teeth on his skin had anything to do with it. Once he entered the bedroom and quickly scanning it to make sure it was the right one. The last thing they needed was for Chenle to walk in on them. He quickly threw the other onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Kun's hands quickly went to the bottom of the taller's shirt and desperately tried to pull it over his head. Johnny pulled the shorter up to push the jacket off his arms and then moved to take his shirt off as well. Kun stared at the other, his hands carefully traced the dips and curves of the other's muscles. From his pectoral down to his abs. Then he brought his fingers down under his belly button to trace his happy trail down to the edge of his pants. He looked up to the other practically begging for permission. He was swiftly met with a kiss and the taller's hand were already on his pants. He was pushed back onto his back and he felt a tap to his thigh to lift his hips up. His pants and underwear were gone in one pull. After a few more kisses, he broke away and panted into Johnny's neck.

 

"I can't wait any longer. Middle drawer, bedside table." Kun breathed out. Johnny reached over, pulling the drawer open he saw some papers, a book and then what he was looking for. As he reached for the items he felt a hand on his cock, moving up and down until finally dipping into his underwear. Taking out the bottle of lube and a condom, he tossed them next to Kun's waist.

 

"I can see that you can't wait." Johnny joked.

 

"Yeah, so pants off yeah?" Kun suggested. Using the hand that wasn't on his dick to push down the other's pants and boxers. Johnny smiled down at the blonde and shifted so that he could take off his pants and boxers, then was back in to meet the other's mouth in a wet kiss. He reached to the side to grab the bottle of lube and popped it open.

 

"You sure about this?" Johnny asked. Kun added more pressure to the other's dick as he slowed down the rhythm that he had started.

 

"Fuck, yes. I swear if you ask me again, I will exorcize you." Kun grunted as he rutted his hips up, seeking friction.

 

"Alright, alright," Johnny said, squeezing an appropriate amount of lube onto his fingers. He told Kun to take a breath as he eased the first finger in. He set up a rhythm, while gently prodding around for the soft bundle of nerves that would help arouse the blonde further. When he felt that the other had adjusted enough, he added a second finger. He watched the other's face for signs of discomfort or pain, but he all he saw was the other's blissed-out face, beads of sweat gathering at his hairline. 

 

"Faster." Kun moaned, threading his fingers through Johnny's hair tugging slightly with each thrust. Meeting the stroked of Johnny's fingers. The pleasure was slowly increasing and he just wanted to feel...more. It had been a long time since he had sex with anyone. However, with Johnny's fingers inside him and the feeling of his mouth on his neck he couldn't think about anything else but the man on top of him. He couldn't wait much longer, he was ready to throw away his pride and just beg for the other to enter him. "Enough of your fingers, I'm ready."

 

"I don't want to toot my own horn here, but I think you need a little more prep." Johnny said slowly pressing another finger in.

 

"I will do it myself if you won't" Kun moaned throwing his head back. Johnny smiled, he was always one to try and please and as much as Kun liked to take care of others, sometimes he needed someone to take care of him. Johnny would be the one, regardless of his initial intentions, now there was nothing he wouldn't do for the man writhing under him. He leaned back down to swallow the other's sweet moans. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll fill you up soon enough," Johnny whispered. Feeling that the other was stretched enough, he softly removed the other's hand and started to prepare his dick. After ripping open the condom pack and rolling it on, he positioned himself. He leaned down for another deep kiss before slowly pressing into the other. As he established a rhythm he pulled one of Kun's legs up around his waist trying to push even deeper. Soon the other was responding to the other by moving back to meet Johnny's thrusts. Kun tried to reach out and grab at the taller but felt his hands on his wrists as they were pinned over his head. "Nu-uh, let me spoil you. Let me take care of you this time."

 

"Johnny, please." Kun moaned out.

 

"Please what baby? Use your words." Johnny said nipping at his lips.

 

"Go harder, please. I am so close." Kun begged. Having Kun let himself go and show a new side to himself, a vulnerable side made Johnny feel more things towards the man than he previously felt. To see such a side to him, that one else could see filled him with pride. Was it bad that Johnny wanted to keep the human to himself? To be the only one to see lust flowing out of the other's soft brown eyes. To see him arch his back in pleasure and hear his soft whimpers and moans. After a few more thrust he could feel the other tighten up on edge of his orgasm. 

 

"Come on baby, cum for me," Johnny whispered into Kun's ear. Johnny chased his own orgasm and the other cum between them. After cumming himself, he pulled out tied off the condom and went to throw it out.

 

" I hope you're not leaving me after all that," Kun whispered, sleep slowly taking over. 

 

"Never," Johnny whispered back. He grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wetted it before going back to Kun to clean him up. After, he slid into bed next to the shorter and pulled him to his chest. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before wishing him a good night.

 

 

~

 

 

The next morning Kun was in the kitchen when Jeno came downstairs to join him and Johnny for breakfast. 

 

"How was last night? No more demon problems?" Kun asked, pouring some coffee for the younger.

 

"Well, I don't think the demon will be causing us any more problems thanks to Doyoung hyung." Jeno smirked.

 

"What do you-" Kun started but was interrupted when the older of the brothers stumbled into the kitchen shirtless and covered in more hickeys than Johnny and Kun combined.

 

"So, how was _your_ night?" Johnny smirked taking a gulp of coffee. 

 

"Don't talk to me, demon." Doyoung snapped, still very tired from the previous night.

 

"What about if I let you fuck me?" Johnny smiled mischievously looking to Kun, who was trying not to laugh at how red the other's face had become. The other simply nudged him and shook his head, to which Johnny shrugged. They heard a camera noise and looked to see Jeno taking another picture of them. The youngest simply shrugged at them before sending the photo through the group chat.

 

"What? I need to update the others on Project Johnkun."

 


End file.
